magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Children of the Nameless/Capitolo Quattordici
Children of the Nameless/Capitolo Quattordici è il quattordicesimo capitolo di Children of the Nameless. Capitolo Quattordici Davriel Davriel aveva utilizzato il potere dell’Entità solamente una volta. Era successo cinque anni prima. A quel tempo era a proprio agio con i suoi poteri, compresa la sua strana abilità di viaggiare tra i diversi piani di esistenza. Aveva passato anni a viaggiare, ad esplorare e ad imparare quanto fosse vasto il multiverso. Aveva sperimentato la schiavitù e aveva trovato vendetta. Era diventato esperto a scendere a patti con i demoni. Era riuscito a comprendere quanto fosse speciale. E aveva deciso, dopo molto tempo, di appropriarsi di un trono. Era stato durante quella lotta, quello scontro disperato e drammatico tra eserciti ed ideologie, che si era lasciato andare, attingendo al potere dell’Entità. Mentre viaggiavano verso il Pantano, lasciò che l’Entità controllasse i suoi sensi. Invece di vedere l’interno della carrozza, si vedeva ergersi sopra una pila di cadaveri. Uomini e donne vestiti di un rosso vivido giacevano in mucchi sparsi, macchiati ogni tanto dai tabarri neri e dorati della sua guardia. Gli stendardi svolazzavano al vento, un suono disperato. L’aria odorava fortemente di fumo, un aroma che a stento copriva la puzza del sangue. I nemici erano giunti per schiacciare il suo esercito in difesa. E quindi, per disperazione, aveva attinto a quel potere. Nemmeno lui poteva aspettarsi un simile risultato. Posso darti ogni cosa, promise l’Entità. Mondi interi potranno essere tuoi. Era stato lì, in piedi su quel campo insanguinato, che Davriel aveva percepito per la prima volta di essere la preda di altri. Erano arrivati sul campo di battaglia, attirati sul piano a causa dell’utilizzo di quel potere. Come falene verso la fiamma. Lui non sapeva chi fossero. Probabilmente erano alleati dell’uomo morente nella cui mente risiedeva originariamente l’Entità che Davriel aveva rubato. Ma lui sapeva che, chiunque fossero, l’avrebbero cacciato per tutta l’eternità pur di impossessarsi del suo potere. L’avrebbero distrutto. E così lui era fuggito, lasciandosi dietro i cadaveri sia di coloro che si opponevano a lui, sia di coloro che avevano creduto in lui. Il loro sangue si mescolava in un campo di battaglia che non avrebbe conosciuto alcuna sepoltura. La carrozza si scosse, facendo saltare Davriel fuori dalle sue fantasticherie. Il ricordo svanì, lasciandolo solamente con la sensazione di aver utilizzato l’Entità per potenziare i suoi incantesimi. Quell’improvviso e reverenziale senso di forza che proveniva dal mero tocco di qualcosa molto, molto più grande di lui. Aveva percepito quella precisa emozione qualche minuto prima, dopo aver setacciato la mente della ragazza. La testa di lui era ancora dolorante per colpa di quell’incontro, ma le conseguenze erano molto, molto più preoccupanti del dolore. Guardò Tacenda, che era seduta sul sedile di fronte al suo, con le gambe piegate sotto di lei. La Signorina Highwater faceva finta di leggere un libro ma, a causa delle poche pagine sfogliate, lui sospettava che stesse osservando Tacenda. E non aveva tutti i torti. Ce n’è un’altra come te, pensò Davriel, rivolgendosi all’Entità. Ed è dentro la ragazza. Sì, disse l’Entità. O, almeno, parte di essa. Non è completamente viva. Non può parlare per sé stessa, tranne che nei modi più primitivi. Perché non mi hai detto che ce n’era un’altra come te? chiese Davriel. Tutti questi anni, e non hai mai detto nulla! Le altre non sarebbero dovute essere importanti, disse l’Entità. Io sono la più forte. Ma dopo aver percepito ciò che hai percepito tu, che chi ci dà la caccia ti avrebbe distrutto, compresi. Non avevi bisogno solamente di me. Per quanto sia la più forte, ho le mie debolezze. Mi hai portato tu qui, realizzò Davriel. Tu mi hai piantato l’idea nella testa: tu volevi che io andassi dove si nascondeva un tuo simile. Così che… io potessi prendere anche il suo potere. Sì, rispose l’Entità. Questa Entità, proprio come me, è ciò che rimane di un antico piano. Distrutto e consumato, il suo potere fu condensato. Potremmo dire che è l’anima di un intero mondo. La maggior parte del suo potere si nasconde nel Pantano. Puoi farlo tuo e diventare abbastanza potente da far sì che nessuno oserebbe più sfidarti. Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda, pensò Davriel, frustrato. Perché non mi hai detto che eravate in due? Devo proteggerti, disse l’Entità. Tu sei il mio padrone ed il mio ospitante. Ma è stato… difficile accettare di doverti condividere con un’altra. Avresti comunque potuto dirmelo. Forse saresti fuggito di nuovo. Io non ti capisco. Reclamarmi, usarmi, è chiaramente questo il tuo destino. Eppure continui ad esitare. Riesco a percepire la tua ambizione. So che comprendi la gloria che ti aspetta. Il tuo tergiversare mi confonde. E quindi ho aspettato che arrivasse la giusta crisi per farti muovere, per farti agire. Una fitta di preoccupazione colpì Davriel. Ci sei tu dietro a tutto questo? chiese lui. Hai ucciso tu la gente di Verlasen? No, disse l’Entità. Ma questo è il momento. Quando affronterai il Pantano, vedrai. Attingerai al mio potere, ed insieme consumeremo ed assorbiremo il potere della seconda Entità. E la ragazza? chiese Davriel. Lei ha soltanto una frazione del potere, rispose l’Entità. Mi ero preoccupata, inizialmente, che lo possedesse interamente, ma quando prima hai guardato nella sua anima capii la verità. Lei ha solo una parte del potere. Non so il perché… o perché le anime delle persone si stanno comportando in questo modo. Forse l’Entità del Pantano percepisce che stiamo andando a prenderla. Ma una volta che la affronteremo, e tu reclamerai il suo potere, possiamo occuparci della bambina. Le implicazioni di quella conversazione scossero Davriel. Forse, allora, c’era lui dietro tutto quello. Che il Pantano avesse attaccato il villaggio per poter recuperare il proprio potere? Si stava preparando per combattere Davriel? Poteva veramente affrontare e sconfiggere un’Entità come quella all’interno della propria mente? Un potere vagante? La piccola parte di quel potere all’interno della ragazza era stata sufficiente per scaraventarlo con forza. Come avrebbe potuto vincere uno scontro contro un potere ancora più grande? Avrai bisogno del mio aiuto, disse l’Entità. Farai finalmente questa scelta, dopo tanto tempo. Diventerai come un dio. Queste persone, pensò Davriel, sono già state deluse da abbastanza divinità. Una scelta, ripeté l’Entità, la cui voce svanì pian piano mentre la carrozza rallentava. Tacenda si alzò di scatto. A quel movimento improvviso, la mano della Signorina Highwater si spostò d’istinto verso il coltello, anche se non lo diede a vedere. “Siamo arrivati” disse Tacenda, aprendo la porta prima che Crunchgnar potesse avere il tempo di fermare completamente il veicolo. La luce filtrò dalla cabina, illuminando un vecchio capanno da guardiano ed un’oscura fossa piena d’acqua. Tacenda saltò giù, facendo impigliare il vestito nel sottobosco mentre si faceva strada verso il Pantano. Davriel camminò fuori non appena il veicolo si fermò, poi appoggiò la mano sul posto dove il suo corpo era stato schiantato contro il legno. Non gioiva all’idea di un conflitto. Era esausto, e la sua testa pulsava. L’Entità poteva curare i malanni più comuni, ma non faceva mai cessare i mal di testa. Forse Davriel aveva bisogno di ricordarsi che, nonostante tutto, lui fosse veramente umano. I piedi di Crunchgnar sbatterono sul terreno quando saltò giù dal suo posto in cima alla carrozza. Il suo corpo guariva con una velocità incredibile: le ferite che gli erano state inferte alla chiesa si erano già ridotte a semplici graffi, quasi invisibili dopo che il demone alzò la propria lanterna ed inondò la zona di una luce arancione. “Sapevo che saremmo finiti qui” disse Tacenda, mentre era vicina al Pantano. “In qualche modo, lo sapevo.” Si voltò verso di lui, nel buio. “Anche tu lo sapevi, vero?” Davriel si avvicinò al Pantano, come se venisse tirato da delle catene invisibili. Tacenda si inginocchiò di fianco alla nera cavità, fissando le sue acque, che non riflettevano la luce come avrebbero dovuto. Nè permettevano alla luce di penetrarle. In qualche modo, il Pantano sembrava fuori portata per essere illuminato. Incantesimi. Davriel aveva bisogno di incantesimi. Ma che cosa aveva? Qualche incantamento minore? Una piromanzia che stava morendo pian piano, appena sufficiente per accendere una candela ormai? Avrebbe dovuto prepararsi mesi prima, assorbendo e conservando la magia più potente del multiverso per affrontare quella sfida. Non hai bisogno di nulla di simile, disse l’Entità. Tu hai me. Il potere che hai prelevato dalla priora può confinare le entità vaganti, come gli spiriti… e qui sortirà il suo effetto. Potenziando quell’abilità con la mia forza, potremo confinare l’Entità del Pantano. Fuggi. L’istinto di Davriel gli stava urlando di scappare. Di correre dentro la sua carrozza e far correre i cavalli verso il suo maniero. O, ancora meglio, avrebbe dovuto abbandonare quel dannato piano. Sarebbe stato qualcun’altro a gestire il Pantano. Che fossero eroi o tiranni, dato che entrambi sono essenzialmente la stessa cosa. Semplici numeri su una tavola, uno preceduto da un più, e l’altro da un meno. E questa terra? Che cosa significava per lui? Una dimora temporanea. Avrebbe potuto trovare un qualsiasi numero di domini identici a quello per il multiverso. Avrebbe dovuto andarsene. Lì, in quel momento. Eppure. Eppure… continuò ad andare avanti, facendo un passo sopra un tronco caduto, per raggiungere la ragazza sulle rive del Pantano: un vuoto oscuro, un buco che aveva perforato la realtà. “Sapevo che saremmo finiti qui” ripeté Tacenda. “Era il nostro fato.” “Io non ho alcun fato” disse Davriel, “se non quello che creo per me stesso.” Lui alzò le mani raccogliendo il proprio potere. “Ma il tuo villaggio è mio. Queste persone sono mie. È arrivato il momento che il Pantano capisca chi è che governa gli Accessi. Meglio che tu stia indietro.” Lei non si ritirò, anche se Crunchgnar e la Signorina Highwater rimasero saggiamente vicino alla carrozza. Preparati, pensò Davriel. Prese un respiro profondo, poi si lanciò con i suoi sensi magici dentro al Pantano. E lo trovò vuoto. Collegamenti esterni *I Figli del Senza Nome: Capitolo Quattordici Categoria:Libri